


Dumb old man

by Kyni



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: Two years after their fight against the Adephagos, Raven and Yuri discuss their [lack of] romantic relationship around a bottle of sake.Raven is suprised that someone like Yuri would still be single after all this time ;Yuri explains that the person he's interested on is too dense to notice.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Raven
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Raven wasn’t sure when he stopped being a mere puppet and began to be his own person again within the guise of Raven. Was it before having met Yuri or after? Was it at the Don’s death or his own supposed one?

And more importantly, when did he began to seek for his comrades approval? Not that he showed it to them as he had his lazy old man act still going on but… he couldn’t help wanting to be helpful and cheer them on his own way.

Of course, they saw right through him but they didn’t insist on it too much, not even Judith who loved to tease him at any occasion. He was grateful for that.

After the defeat of the Adephagos, he had to part with his comrades of Brave Vesperia for a while, doing his best to help ease the tensions between the Empire and the Union but there were no better days than those when they reunited and spent some time -sometimes weeks- together. And as he saw Karol and Patty grow taller each time and Rita and Estelle getting closer and closer, he began to wonder when Yuri will announce having found a wife or such.

However, two years after that battle, the day still didn’t arrive and Yuri seemed as content to play big brother/mother hen with the other members of the guild as much as he himself once loved to play the easy breezy father during their trip.

They were comfortable sharing a bottle of sake late at night when the topic finally came on the table once the kids were all already asleep. It wasn’t exactly beginning the way Raven thought it would though…

« Say, old man. How come you never took a wife or something? In two years, I thought you would have found a lady willing to marry you, did you not?  
\- Heh, what’s that supposed to mean, kid? You aren’t exactly married either as far as I know… even if, unlike me, you have all the time in the world for that! »

Raven smirked jokingly around his cup and Yuri snorted.

« Well, it’s different. You are the flirty one and I’m not.  
\- Hmmm... it’s true that you’re more like the cynical one. Not really a great start to begin a romantic relationship, is it?  
\- I suppose it depends on the people you use your sarcasm on...  
\- Oh? So, Yuri really tried to get hooked up, then! I’ll drink to that! »

Raven gulped his cup and refilled both before clinking their drinks together. Yuri gulped his drink in a single motion with a grimace and frowned slightly, making Raven chuckle with delight.

« Easy, boy, don’t pass out on me, the night is still young! »

There was a moment of companionable silence only filled with the sound of laughter on the street of Zaphias poor quarters. Repede has found his familiar spot into Yuri’s old room and was fast asleep. The dim light of a dying candle was the only light inside the room that wasn’t coming from the window. It lit gently Yuri’s face in an intimate way Raven wasn’t ready to contemplate. The man slightly coughed and looked away by the window.

« So, did it work? The sarcastic flirting that is? »

For a second or two, Raven thought he wouldn’t get an answer from Yuri when the younger man sighed dramatically.

« Not yet so far I can tell.  
\- Aw, that’s too bad! Who is so cold-hearted to turn your advances down? »

Raven didn’t realize at first that he was then cooeing at Yuri, batting his eyelashes sarcastically while his head was lazily resting on his palm. The booze was getting at Yuri’s cheeks and he made the cutest frown before reaching out to pinch Raven’s left ear. Raven hissed a little at the gesture but didn’t pull away, entranced by how the younger man’s face looked soft in the dim light.

« Oh, they didn’t turn me down, they’re just too dumb to understand, that is all. »

Yuri let go of his ear and thumped back into his chair with a loud sigh.  
Raven smiled at that and sipped from his cup.

« Oh I see! This surprises me that you would choose someone so dense but well… to each his own they say! »

Yuri rolled his eyes with aggravation and Raven heard Repede sighing loudly in the back of the room. The dog was apparently tuned with his master’s mood once again, shifting to turn his back on them. With a new chuckle, the older man seemed compelled to give advices.

« Well, if this doesn’t work, why not just try to be bold for a change? You’d be surprised where it can get you sometimes!  
\- Gosh… Raven… I’m dumbfounded… how can you be so…  
\- What? »

Yuri mumbled something between his teeth and got up from his chair to open the window and take on some fresh air.

Repede yawned and got up from his spot to scratch the door with a slight whine and Raven took his plee into consideration, walking to the door and opening to the dog.

« Good walk, Repede! »

The dog happily walked outside with a huff, ignoring him royally.  
Raven was used to it. He simply closed the door behind Repede and turned around, finding Yuri into his vital sphere, staring at him. He nearly got a heart attack -or he would have if he had a real heart and not a blastia instead- and stumbled back on the door.

« Wow, Yuri! Don’t do that to a poor old man’s heart, please!  
\- How did you not hear me behind you? Are you now deaf or something?  
\- Oh, don’t play that game with me, young man! You did it so you could make me squeak, don’t you? Well, it didn’t work! »

Something in the atmosphere surrounding them shifted as Yuri placed both his hand on the door, trapping the shorter man against it.  
Raven blinked several times before taking in the next breath.

« Wait… what are you doing? »

Yuri sighed again, almost desperate, and shook his head in mild disapproval before brushing his left ear with his lips.

« I’m following your advice at being bold... » he whispered, before nibbling briefly Raven’s earlobe.

Raven squeaked indignantly and covered his ear with his palm, the face a deep red.

« Oh… oh well. Yes, that’s the kind of things that could probably get you laid. Great job! Haha…  
\- Shut up, old man... » Yuri scolded before silencing him with his lips.

Raven couldn’t tell if he was a fool all along or if he was just toyed with but the feeling of being kissed -even if a little forcefully- was exhilarating and he quickly found himself kissing back.  
The clash of their lips, tongues and teeth brought them both to an edge as they clung to each other for dear life.

When they broke the kiss, they were both panting and disheveled. Raven’s hands had made a mess of Yuri’s hair while the older man’s shirt was half ripped-off by Yuri’s solid grip.

They both stared at each other for a while before Yuri smirked and Raven began to cackle.

« How come I never saw that comin’ ?!  
\- You were too caught up in self-loathing to notice, old man. Besides, you were all over Judith for a long time. » Yuri stated as a matter of fact. « Also, you’re really dumb. » He added while playing with Raven’s belt absently.

« My apologies then, sighed the older man.  
\- You have to do better than that if you want me to forgive you. »

Yuri’s hands reached the skin of Raven’s chest and brushed his blastia in a feather like touch before they settled on the shorter man’s neck and jaw.

« And here I thought ol’ Raven had a one-track mind, he joked pleasantly before catching Yuri’s lips with his again. »

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Raven complained about his old back bones and Yuri lifted him up in his surprisingly though arms and brought them to his own tiny bed. He didn’t seem to mind at all the chapped lips or Raven’s protests or the little space they got, he just resumed their kissing with a huff and just rolled under the older man to grant him more space.

Youth was wonderful, wasn’t it ? So thoughtful and all.

But in the end, the alcohol and darkness got the better of them both and they ended up lazyly smooching in a sleepy daze.

When morning finally peaked from the window, both men had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Raven snoring lightly against Yuri’s shoulder.


	2. Chas(tis)ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up into Yuri's arms and the younger man decides to tease him a little.  
> Everything is fluffy and good for now.   
> Some gentle innuendos might be spotted.

The tips of fingers on his jaw brushing against the skin, featherlike to his neck and his collarbone. A kiss on the earlobe, a kiss on the shoulder and the remnants of a dream drifting far away as Raven’s eyes started to flicker open.

“Good morning, old man. You’re heavy.”

It merely took seconds for Raven to remember the night, the alcohol, the flirting and the kisses. His throat was dry and his lips were slightly chapped too. 

“‘rning, brat… ’mnot that heavy.” 

Raven rolled on the side of the bed to meet with Yuri’s amused eyes and a smirk. 

“Slept well?  
\- Your bed creaks.  
\- Hmmm… are you sure? Maybe we should check this out.  
\- Excuse-me?! Are ya makin’ a move at me at this early hour?!” 

Yuri’s laugh got muffled into Raven’s neck as he nibbled his way through and the blue-eyed man let an undignified squeak out.

“Yuri! It tickles!”

The raven-haired man offered him a lopsided grin before releasing his grip on his hips -when did his hands roam there anyway?

“Oh? I didn’t take you for a ticklish kind of man…  
\- Very ticklish! My poor ol’ heart may not take it!   
\- This ‘poor ol’ heart’?” Mimicked Yuri while caressing Raven’s heart blastia with his fingers.

Funny how such a simple gesture could send you chills and make you spontaneously combust at the same time.

“Huh…”

Yuri’s eyebrows arched high and he blinked three times, assessing Raven’s expression with care. The older man was red and wide-eyed, agape.

“Are you at a loss for words, Raven?  
\- Huh… hm…”

Yuri’s expression softened when he realized that he might have teased him a little too much for such an ungodly hour. He smiled apologetically and kissed Raven’s cheek before getting up.

“Alright, let’s get breakfast!”

He then stretched and hurried out of the room, leaving a flustered Raven behind. The city outside was slowly coming back to life as Zaphias citizens began to fill the streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an additional chapter I got in mind and wanted to write for a while... maybe there will be others, I still don't know.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos on the first chapter, it meant a lot to me <3  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you want to ;)


End file.
